May 5th
by danxi123
Summary: My take on how Akira finds out about Sai. Involves stalking, incense, and tears.


Hello minna-san!! I've had this idea in my head for a while ever since listening to the Hikago OST. Please review….don't make my mom have to…it's quite scary. As usual, I don't own this, if I did many "things" would change….smiles evilly Enjoy! Oh…and some implied akihika if you take it that way. Akira's stalking, that is. XD

Warning: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE ANIME AND BOOK!!!!

-------------------------------------------

He was always gone on May 5th.

Akira didn't notice it at first. His important match with Ogata-san had taken place, and he was so focused he doubted he would have noticed anything. Which he didn't. Let's just say Hikaru never let him live it down when Waya had put his hair in pigtails. Damn that journalist…. Anyway, after the match Akira arrived at the Go salon to find Hikaru not there. And next year too. And the year after that. He even asked Isumi, one of Hikaru's more quiet friends, why Hikaru was always gone at that time. Isumi simply shrugged and said he was always gone that time of year. That wasn't enough to go stalk (here he shifted uncomfortably) Shindou, he thought. It was Isumi's last words that caught his attention. "He seems really sad during that time. I wonder if he's visiting someone dead."

Caught on the bullet train between Tokyo and Hokkaido (a/n I'm on a mind blank…not sure where Shuusaku's grave is…) Akira studied Hikaru. Or rather he watched the back of Hikaru's head, since he was sitting several rows behind him. That morning Akira lurked a few blocks away from Hikaru's house. Hikaru's loud voice could clearly be heard.

"…Ok, Mom, I'm off then!" A messy boy with bleached bangs stumbled out the door.

Hikaru's mom, a woman with brown hair and average height called out. "Oh and dear? Dad and I will be visiting Akari's house all today. That should be perfect for your plans today."

Walking to the train station Hikaru never noticed Akira. This was just as well, because his strange behavior was detected by Akira. Rarely had he seen Hikaru so…sad? No, that wasn't the word. More somber, if those two words fit together. His gait was less I'm-a-hyperactive-kid-who-loves-ramen and more of purposeful speed walk. It echoed with what Isumi said. "It doesn't matter if it takes all day. We're rivals, and I'll follow you to the end of wherever." Akira thought determinedly.

So Akira found himself on the train, his curiosity more intense than ever. Times like these, even after so many years of knowing each other and being rivals, he found a new depth to Hikaru. This older, dare he think more mature side was different from the laser eye beam across the Goban and the naïve holding of the stones when they first met. Of course, when Akira stares at someone, that someone will probably notice. Hikaru twisted around, wondering if this focus aimed at him was his imagination.

'Crap…' Akira quickly grabbed the newspaper in the pocket seat of the person sitting ahead of him and held it in front of his head. The guy next to him looked over at askance. All Hikaru saw was a weird guy reading the newspaper upside down and bad fashion sense.

'Maa…whatever…' Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. His thoughts turned back to Sai. Sai…his mentor and friend. Now 20 years old, the pain was still fresh, still was an involuntary twisting of the gut that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. The only thing that took the edge off his crazy, jumbled mixed feelings was that Sai was in his Go. 'Get a hold of yourself! That lump in your throat has nothing to do with anything. That wetness behind your eyes is shaming. Like you said to Yongha… aren't you here to link the far past with the far future?' He scolded mentally. He normally was able to push Sai-related thoughts at the very back of his mind, where it was hovering at the edge of his conscience. It was just this day out of the year that his mind refused to leave the train of thought that led to a smiling man with long violet hair. He stared out the window, seeing rice paddies and trees pass by. Today he was unusually unsettled, a prick at the back of his neck, a tingling at his fingertips. He decided to sleep away this strangeness. He would see Sai soon anyway.

'Just what is Shindou doing?' Peeking out from a corner of the road, Akira was watching Hikaru in front of the Shuusaku museum. Akira was not happy to be stalking Hikaru through various shops all over Hokkaido, buying incense and flowers. 'Wait, this is Shuusaku!' Immediately thoughts flew to Sai, the Hokuto Cup, the computer, to his father.

_Flashback _

"What does Shuusaku mean to you?"

"Ne, did you hear? There's this really strong go player on the Internet! His name is Sai!"

"I…there's a person inside of you…another Hikaru."

"…. You may be right. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

_End Flashback_

Akira stuck in his memories, was brought back by a quiet sniffling. He turned his attention to Hikaru…and immediately felt guilty. The 3-dan pro was crying in front of a grave. Such a private moment was not to share. His questions could wait. Akira walked away to find the train station. He was heading home.

The fragrant smoke from the incense was burning his eyes. The tears fell; plop, plop on the silky petals of the flowers he had put down. He kowtowed deeply three times, wiping his tears and clenching his hands tightly. There Hikaru stood for a long time, a silhouette that exuded sadness until his tears dried and he was ready to go home. He just wanted to stay home and keep his mind carefully blank.

Akira was sure that Hikaru had come home by now. He stood nervously in front of the gate, holding a pack of ramen for a peace offering only he knew the reason for. He shouldn't have intruded on an almost sacred moment at the cemetery. He tested the gate. It was unlocked, and the house seemed completely silent. 'Oh yeah…weren't Shindou's parents going somewhere?' Akira walked up to the door, and stood there, still not sure he wanted to go in, and half afraid that Hikaru's mom would spring out the door and catch him looking like an airhead.

'Pachi…pachi.' What was that? Akira leaned toward the door, potential embarrassment scenes gone from his head. It was faint, but the muffled clicks felt no mistake. Someone in there was playing Go. And Akira felt relieved. Go was something that was safe. Maybe he could discuss a match with Shindou. He needed something less blush inducing. Akira pushed the door open silently. Despite possibly ten rules he had broken on stalking and trespassing, being the gentleman he was, slipped his shoes off silently too.

'This is irrational. Why am I being so secretive? Why did I not even ring the doorbell? I'm probably going to scare Shindou so badly. It's not like he knew I was following him…' Akira's thoughts were on overload, and he had gone beyond rational thought and was currently ignoring his brain. He tilted his head. 'Pachi…pachi.' Go stones resonated clearly without the barrier of the door. 'Shindou was definitely up there playing.' He (silently) padded upstairs. His door was ajar, but opposite of Akira, so he could not see Hikaru's room. He edged a little closer. By this time his back was practically parallel to the wall. It's all or nothing Akira thought, and strode into the room.

Hikaru looked up, his eyes glassy, and the irises a deep olive color. Silent tears streamed down his face. His body was stiff in shock, and a hand holding a stone hovered uncertainly over the board. Akira looked at the goban. Black and white was in a complex battle, the joseki entwining as they fought for territory. It was beautiful. It was not an even battle though. White was the distinctive play of Hikaru, full of hidden twists and subtle traps. But black…was indescribable. It was like looking at his father's play, so insightful and mature. This person could have a thousand's year experience. It wasn't anything Akira hadn't seen before. He had seen it everywhere, even accused Hikaru of the brilliant play. He longed for the person, wanted the catch the elusive beauty. The Go world had been taken by storm. Akira sat down across from Hikaru and took the black go-ke.

"Tell me everything." Akira's voice was reinforced with steel. Deep down Akira knew, knew why he had stalked Hikaru all day, why he had tiptoed with utmost care in Hikaru's house.

Hikaru dropped his stone, understanding the mutual agreement. He sighed deeply and propped his elbows on the board, not minding the stones become a shapeless mess. "It all started in my grandfather's attic. Akari and I were rummaging through boxes when I found a goban…."

Owari

-------

Yay I finished! I like the ending a lot, even though it ended on a cliff hanger. As always please review! Or did I already put that? Whatever. And if anyone was confused, in their thoughts they referred to each other using last names, and I used first names when they weren't thinking.

Akira: hey! I take offense! I am not that gay! There is no way I'd stalk him for a whole day. I never even got to play Go…goes off and tries not the sob on his pink shirt with his purple suit

Hikaru: Of course he's gay. Look at that hair!

Author (aka me!!!): I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Mr.-Bawls-His-Eyes-Out-Every-Two-Scenes


End file.
